Device-to-Device (D2D) technology is getting attraction because of the ability to offer new services, improve system throughput, and offer a better user experience. One aspect of D2D technology that appears promising is D2D proximity discovery. With D2D proximity discovery, user equipments (UEs) attempt to discover neighboring UEs or other entities. This information can be used for improving communications performance in various scenarios, and achieve better social networking (e.g., in Social, Local, Mobile environment, also referred to as SOLOMO), personalized advertising, and other applications. Potential use cases for D2D also include the proximity-based services (ProSe)-enabled public safety UE as described by in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Technical Report (TR) 22.803 V12.0.0. There is a need for efficient methods for controlling D2D communications in such and other relevant scenarios.